


i'm so into you, i can barely breathe

by siwona



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward First Times, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Trans Kuroo Tetsurou, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwona/pseuds/siwona
Summary: Slowly, hesitantly, Bokuto nods, and then his nose is bumping into Kuroo’s as he tries to move closer. He laughs nervously, gripping Kuroo’s waist tight. “I’m kind of bad at this,” he says.Kuroo uses both hands to grip Bokuto’s face, pulling his attention back from where it was going. “That’s okay,” he murmurs, and he tilts his head a little, getting close enough to let their lips brush. “I’m not that great at it either.”





	i'm so into you, i can barely breathe

**Author's Note:**

> ive been writing this for months & now im free

The night starts out simply enough, with Bokuto and Kuroo still reveling in their new apartment, days after moving in. Bokuto sheds a few tears, as he had been every night since they got here, and Kuroo laughs at him, as he had been every time Bokuto got emotional.

Simple. They tease, and they joke, and they wrestle. Bokuto wraps his arms around Kuroo’s waist and traps him on the couch, blowing raspberries into his collarbone and grinning as Kuroo cackles and begs for mercy. It’s amazing that they do this almost every night, and yet Kuroo still gets caught by Bokuto’s merciless fingers.

Bokuto gets tired soon enough, wants more cuddles than wriggling, and he buries his head in Kuroo’s neck, giving the other time to catch his breath. His lips brush against Kuroo’s skin as he shifts, his legs tangling with Kuroo’s.

Kuroo’s entire body feels like it’s on fire. He sighs, trying to slow his breathing, though he knows he can’t do anything about his quickening heart rate. And he knows Bokuto won’t let that slide.

Sure enough, Bokuto moves his head closer to Kuroo’s ear and murmurs, “Your heart’s beating so fast…. Too rough for you?”

The teasing tone isn’t lost on Kuroo, but neither is the hint of concern underneath. He huffs a laugh. “My very hot, very amazing boyfriend is on top of me. Of course my heart is beating fast.”

“Aw, babe,” Bokuto says, touched, and he wiggles a little in delight. “I thought you didn’t like me on top?” He hikes his leg up higher as he moves to press a kiss to Kuroo’s cheek, and frowns when Kuroo jolts. His hand, trapped between Kuroo’s back and the couch, travels down the other’s spine and pauses when it arches at his touch.

Kuroo turns his head away, trying to hide his blushing cheeks. “Get off of me, I’m thirsty.”

Bokuto waggles his eyebrows. “In more ways than one, huh?” Laughing, he struggles to avoid Kuroo’s fists and untangle himself from the other at the same time. Eventually, he rolls off the couch, throwing his arm into the table and knocking down all of the pill bottles. “Fuck,” he says, but he makes no move to pick them up.

Sighing in relief, Kuroo gets up, trying to shake off all the excess heat in his body. “Don’t come crying to me about how you can’t find your pills in the morning.”

“But babe,” Bokuto jumps up, hands grabbing Kuroo’s waist, “I won’t have to do that if you pick them up for me.”

All of the heat comes rushing back to Kuroo as Bokuto presses up against his back. He keeps walking. “ _Me_? You were just there! You _dropped them_!”

“I’m not over there anymore. And…,” Kuroo can practically hear Bokuto’s brain coming up with his bullshit excuse, “my back hurts, so I can’t bend over.”

“I hope Luna kicks them under the couch.”

“Artemis will grab them for me!”

Kuroo snorts even as Bokuto jostles him into the counter. “No, he won’t,” he says, and he grips the edge of the counter to keep his balance as Bokuto bumps him again. “Dude, what are you doing? I need to go to the fridge.”

Leaning forward, Bokuto brushes noses with Kuroo, breath fanning across Kuroo’s face. “I love you.” He watches Kuroo flush with a teasing grin, and he moves his hands under his boyfriend’s shirt, fingers lightly brushing his sides. At the giggle he receives, he sighs, murmuring, “God, I love your laugh.”

“It’s hideous!”

“It’s _cute_. And it means you’re happy.”

The look on Bokuto’s face is so soft, it makes Kuroo’s heart ache. Flustered by his boyfriend’s words and his tickling fingers, Kuroo leans back in a futile attempt to take a moment to calm down. His arm knocks into something, and before he can react, the rice cooker crashes to the floor. “Fuck.” He sighs and tries to pick it up, but as soon as he starts to move, he feels lips on his cheek. One kiss turns into two, which turns into a flurry of kisses all over his face, and he laughs at the affection, not even trying to shy away anymore. “Are you gonna let me get this rice cooker, or…?”

Bokuto shakes his head, placing a kiss dangerously close to Kuroo’s mouth and moving down to his jaw. “Don’t wanna let you go,” he breathes into his skin.

If Kuroo’s heart wasn’t beating rapidly before, it most certainly is now. He attempts to swallow past the lump that appears in his throat, feels his heart skip a beat when Bokuto moves down and brushes over his pulse.

Bokuto’s next words definitely do nothing to help Kuroo’s blood pressure. “I wanna have sex.”

“You…,” Kuroo bites his lip as he thinks of how to phrase his question. “Are you… uh, do you want to… right now?” He huffs at Bokuto’s snort. “Don’t laugh at me, I’m trying my best.”

“You’re doing great,” Bokuto reassures him with a grin. “And yes, I want to right now. I cleaned up and everything!”

No matter how hard he tries to restrain himself, Kuroo can’t stop his eyes from glancing down, as if he could see anything from this angle, while Bokuto was still clothed. “You did?”

“Yeah. I was… well, like, you never know! I wanted to be prepared.”

“Oh,” Kuroo says quietly, and then he’s putting a hand on Bokuto’s chest and creating some space between them. “If, uh, if we get to that, then yeah, that’s good. But we should start slow, okay?”

Bokuto frowns contemplatively. “Well, what should we do then?”

“There are quite a few things before _anal sex_ ,” Kuroo teases, sliding his hand up to Bokuto’s shoulder. “We could start with kissing, for example.” Just as Bokuto’s expression starts to contort as he opens his mouth to protest, Kuroo interrupts. “No, hear me out, Kou. I know you hate tongue, and I’ve taken that into consideration. _But_ , this is the important part, not all kisses require tongues to be involved.”

“That’s what most people think of, though. Like, when talking about sex and stuff.” Bokuto bites his lip. “Isn’t that what you wanna do?”

Gently, Kuroo brings a hand up to the other’s face, leaning close until their foreheads touch. “Babe, I wanna do whatever you’re okay with. And right now, I wanna kiss you, but only if you wanna.”

Slowly, hesitantly, Bokuto nods, and then his nose is bumping into Kuroo’s as he tries to move closer. He laughs nervously, gripping Kuroo’s waist tight. “I’m kind of bad at this,” he says.

Kuroo uses both hands to grip Bokuto’s face, pulling his attention back from where it was going. “That’s okay,” he murmurs, and he tilts his head a little, getting close enough to let their lips brush. “I’m not that great at it either.”

The kiss, if Kuroo has to say, is not that special. It’s simply two pairs of lips pressed together, honestly. But it’s _Kuroo’s_ lips touching _Bokuto’s_ lips, and that’s what makes Kuroo weak in the knees and just a little breathless. His fingers lightly trace the outside of Bokuto’s ears, and he parts his lips as Bokuto shudders out a sigh against his mouth.

They separate, and Kuroo pretends he’s not breathing harder than normal. “Okay?”

“Yeah,” Bokuto says, voice cracking. He clears his throat. “Yeah. It was… good.”

“Just good?” Kuroo teases, tugging a little at the other’s ears.

Squeaking, Bokuto swats at his hands, a little red in the face. “Stop that! And yeah, it’s just… you know, I just don’t think I’d enjoy it if it wasn’t with you?”

A blush rapidly forms on Kuroo’s face as he grins, too fond for the teasing look he’s trying to pull off. “Yeah? I sure hope so.” He snickers at Bokuto’s affronted face before saying, “It’s okay, I know what you mean! I feel the same way. I mean, well, I actually like kissing, so I probably feel a little different, but… it’s like, a way to let you feel how much I love you, physically. Well, another way.” He looks away, a little self-conscious. “Wait, that seems kinda dumb….”

“No, it makes perfect sense. But, you know, I don’t think we had a good connection there, I had a hard time feeling the love…. Maybe we could… try again?”

And the grin Bokuto gives Kuroo is blinding, and breathtaking, and jaw-droppingly gorgeous, and Kuroo has never been more grateful in his entire life, he thinks. Because this is the person he’s dating, the person that he now gets to kiss, and a warmth spreads to the tips of his fingers as he squeezes Bokuto’s face, to his lips as he kisses Bokuto with all he’s got, to the line of his body as he presses even closer to Bokuto’s own.

When Bokuto kisses back, it’s with uncertainty, a lack of confidence that Kuroo wants to eradicate immediately. Fingers drifting into the other’s hair, nails dragging against his scalp, Kuroo kisses him, over and over, until Bokuto seems to surge with energy, kissing more firmly, hands wandering. And he lets him do that, giggling when Bokuto brushes over his ticklish spots.

Eventually, Bokuto pulls back, practically gasping for breath. He leans his head on Kuroo’s shoulder, forcing the other’s back to bend over the counter uncomfortably.

“You know you’re supposed to breathe through your nose, right?”

“Fuck off,” Bokuto says, but there’s barely any heat, or air, behind it. “I was just…”

“Mhm?”

“… overwhelmed.” Shifting, he moves to rest his chin on Kuroo’s shoulder, pressing his lips just above his collar.

The grin against his skin is Kuroo’s only warning, and he yelps when Bokuto’s teeth connect with his neck. “Kou,” Kuroo breathes out, shivering, because _fuck_ , he has never in a million years expected his boyfriend to ever do this. He tilts his head back, exposing his neck, and runs his hands down Bokuto’s chest. “Babe.”

Bokuto hums, tentatively sucking at Kuroo’s skin. He laughs, Kuroo’s pleased sighs seemingly amusing to him. “What?” he asks, moving to suck at a new spot.

Kuroo slips his hands up Bokuto’s shirt, exploring the soft skin of Bokuto’s stomach, pressing lightly as he slowly made his way up. “I want…,” he swallows, trying to get rid of his nerves, “I wanna suck you off.”

“Oh.” Bokuto pulls back, eyes wide, arousal clear in his eyes. “I… that… sounds good. Um, have you…?”

Kuroo isn’t quite sure what he’s asking at first, but when he finally gets it, he laughs. “Yeah, I’ve sucked a dick before. I guess I should warn you….” His hands drop to the waistband of Bokuto’s sweatpants, tugging lightly. “I _suck_ at it.” He pushes Bokuto out of the kitchen, listening to the other’s cackles with a fond smile.

They don’t make it to the bedroom, although Kuroo isn’t quite sure which one of them kissed the other first. A few steps out of the kitchen, and then Kuroo is pressing Bokuto into the wall, nipping at Bokuto’s lip, fingers dipping into his pants to palm at his erection. He relishes the whine Bokuto lets out, and seeing Bokuto’s eyes darken with desire, and the way Bokuto wraps his arms around him, keeping him close.

Kuroo stays like that for a while; it’s hard for him to leave with the hands on his back, warm and possessive. He presses small, open-mouthed kisses to Bokuto’s lips, catching every little sound the other made. His hand moves lazily against Bokuto’s cock, and he smirks when Bokuto grinds up into his touch.

The noises Bokuto made earlier are nothing compared to the one he makes when Kuroo finally sinks to his knees. Kuroo laughs at his eagerness, tugging his pants down and bringing his underwear with it, and he eyes the other’s cock with no small amount of eagerness himself. Sliding his hands up Bokuto’s thighs, he leans forward and licks at the tip.

It hits him, suddenly, that this is _his boyfriend’s dick_. Not that he’s sucked the dick of a person he wasn’t in a relationship with, but his last partner was… not up to par. In any sense. He knew the guy wouldn’t be sticking around for long. And he dated him _years_ ago. But this is _Bokuto_ , one of his best friends, the love of his life. Kuroo has plans to _marry_ this man. So it’s in his best interest to make this good for him.

 _Well,_ _as long as I don’t bite his fucking dick off, he won’t kick me out, I guess_ , he muses, and then he wraps his fingers around the base of Bokuto’s cock and gets to work.

Kuroo drags his tongue up Bokuto’s length, taking a moment to put the tip in his mouth and suck before releasing it, moving back down. He does this a few times, occasionally pausing to jack Bokuto off. And then he goes for it, closing his lips around the head and slowly pushing Bokuto’s cock down his throat.

Well, he wishes he could do that, take Bokuto all the way in and give him the time of his life. But Kuroo, and his gag reflex, can only handle about half, almost choking on just that much. He pulls back, slowly bobbing his head, hoping it comes off as teasing rather than awful technique.

Bokuto’s fingers curl into his hair, tugging until Kuroo lifts his gaze. “Uh,” Bokuto starts, and Kuroo knows exactly what he’s going to say. “No offense, dude, like, this is nice and all, but… you’re kinda terrible at this, huh?”

Kuroo pulls off with a pop, irritated. “I _know_ already; didn’t I warn you?”

“I thought that was just a joke!”

“I don’t tell jokes.”

Bokuto scoffs, murmurs something about Kuroo _always_ telling jokes. He tugs at Kuroo’s hair again. “Hey, what about…”

“ _No_.”

“… the grapefruit technique?”

With a sigh, Kuroo leans his head on Bokuto’s hip, and mutters, “I shouldn’t have asked to suck your dick.” Absently, he strokes the other’s cock, grip loose and pace slow. “Maybe I should just jack you off.”

“Babe,” Bokuto whines, “I didn’t say I didn’t like it!”

Kuroo laughs, shaking his head. “You said it was terrible. Why would you like it?” With a grin, he grips Bokuto a little firmer and touches his lips to the tip of his cock. “ _But_ , if you really want me to, I’ll keep going.” And then he takes the head of Bokuto’s dick into his mouth, sucking as he strokes the rest. _Just the tip_ , he thinks, and he really tries not to laugh, but a small chuckle escapes, muffled against Bokuto.

Bokuto moans, tugging hard at the strands of hair between his fingers. “God,” he says, breathless with a side of irritation, “that felt _good_ , and I’m so mad about it, because I know _exactly_ what you were thinking about.”

Kuroo can’t help but laugh again, and he lifts off of Bokuto’s cock to teasingly ask, “Am I killing the mood?” Knowing full well that Bokuto isn’t flagging in the least, he leans over to bite into Bokuto’s thigh, sucking a dark mark into his skin.

And, yeah, there’s no way Kuroo is killing the mood when Bokuto is groaning and his cock is twitching in Kuroo’s hand.

He takes a few moments to make a few more marks on Bokuto’s thigh, and then he moves back to his dick, catching the precum on his tongue as he wraps his lips around the head once more. With a hum, he slides down until he can’t take any more, sucking as he comes back up. Then he does it again. And again.

 _Holy fuck, I think I’m doing it_. Slowly, and he’s pretty sure Bokuto is enjoying his hand more than his mouth, but he’s doing _something_ that isn’t a complete mess. Bokuto won’t kick him out for ruining his life with the worst blowjob anyone’s ever received.

And then Kuroo’s jaw starts to hurt. Humming his discontent, he pulls off and leans back against Bokuto’s hip. “Babe, I hope you know that I’m never gonna get you off like this,” he says, free hand rubbing his jaw.

“Yeah, I know,” Bokuto says, grinning down at him, “but that’s not the point! The point is that we had fun. And who knows? Maybe I’ll let you get some practice in later.”

Kuroo scoffs, taking Bokuto’s hand and standing up. “ _Practice_. I’m seriously trying to suck you off; that’s not practice! This is a real match here, and I just lost miserably.”

“Uh, no, that was clearly a practice game, and, hey, you improved at the end, and that’s what matters.”

With a snorting laugh, Kuroo leans into Bokuto’s chest, burying his head into the other’s shoulder. Arms wrap around his back and squeeze, hard enough to make him wheeze. “What kind of volleyball freaks make dumb analogies about having sex?”

Bokuto laughs too, mouth right next to Kuroo’s ear, and says, “The kind that can do _this_!” His arms strain as he squeezes even tighter and lifts Kuroo up with an ease that’s always made Kuroo a little breathless (and not because he’s being squeezed to death).

Kuroo has never liked being picked up, but there’s something about Bokuto that makes him think it’s okay. Might be the fact that he’s in love with him, but he doesn’t think it’s the best time to say, “I could jump out of a plane, and I wouldn’t be afraid as long as I’m in your arms,” because it’s gross and a little ridiculous, and he thinks Bokuto might already know. So instead, he wraps his limbs around his boyfriend and leans back to give him a fond look. “How about the kind that takes all this to the bedroom?”

With a snort and only a little bit of stumbling, Bokuto kicks out of his pants, adjusting his grip on Kuroo before heading to their room. He manages to bump into the wall more than once despite the fact that their bed is literally less than ten steps from where they were standing, but, to be fair, Kuroo’s big ass is blocking his field of vision. Kuroo keeps the laughing to a minimum, but Bokuto still whines at him, says something about how his dick is out and yet he’s still being treated like this, and Kuroo just laughs more as they land on the bed.

“So how do you wanna do this?” Kuroo asks, tugging at Bokuto’s shirt to get him to take it off. His hands trace the other’s bare skin reverently, feeling along the soft lines of his body. The man is beautiful, and Kuroo wants him to know it. “You are the most gorgeous man alive, and I can’t believe how lucky I am.”

Bokuto giggles nervously, fingers faltering on the buttons on Kuroo’s shirt. “’S not true,” he mumbles. “Nothin’ to be lucky about.”

“Babe.” Kuroo gives him a stubborn look and reaches out to pull him close. “You’re _gorgeous_. Sometimes I can’t even bring myself to look away.” Kissing the other sweetly, he adds, “And there’s _everything_ to be lucky about when it comes to you.”

“You’re biased.”

With a snort, he says, “Yeah, but that doesn’t make me any less right.”

“Uh, yes, it does.”

“Nope, I’m still right even if I’m biased.”

“That makes no sense,” Bokuto complains, but his pouting doesn’t last long, not with Kuroo’s exploring hands. A gasp fills the air as Kuroo finds and squeezes his ass, and he whines and buries his face in Kuroo’s neck. When Kuroo hums questioningly, he buries his face further, chin digging into the other’s shoulder. “It’s, um…” His voice cracks, and he pauses to clear his throat, embarrassed. “Just, well, I told you I cleaned… but that wasn’t the only thing I did.”

Kuroo slides his hands down, slowly and deliberately, desire burning in him as the tips of his fingers skim the crack of Bokuto’s ass, before gently prodding the tail end of a butt plug. “Fuck, Kou,” he murmurs, “how long have you…?”

Ears burning bright red, Bokuto lifts his head and looks up through his lashes, bashful and beautiful, and it takes Kuroo’s breath away. “Since right before you got home. You almost, uh, walked in on it actually. Me putting it in, I mean.” His hands tighten on Kuroo’s waist, slipping between his back and the bed. “I was scared. Still am, I guess. Which is dumb, because, like, we’re about to have sex. And it’s _you_. But I’m scared.”

“Aw, babe,” Kuroo says with a grin, “I’m scared too.”

Bokuto sits up, blinking rapidly. “What?” And when Kuroo holds up his trembling hands and guides one of Bokuto’s to feel his fluttering heartbeat, he seems blown away. “Why are you scared?”

“The same reason as you? It’s our first time, and I want to give you the most amazing experience you could ever have, and I don’t know if you’ve noticed that I’m absolutely terrible at anything sexual, but that sort of hinders the whole _amazing experience_ part.” Kuroo shrugs. “Having sex with someone is not the same as having sex with _you_. Right?”

Slowly, Bokuto nods. “Yeah… I’m not sure if….” He swallows hard, and then he breathes in deep and settles back down on top of Kuroo, letting Kuroo brush through his hair. “There’s no one I trust more than you, Tetsurou,” he mumbles into Kuroo’s neck.

Kuroo wonders aloud how many times a person can fall in love with the same guy before it’s considered ridiculous.

And then Bokuto says, “I don’t think this is really the time, but I’m so turned on right now, and we _were_ kinda in the middle of something,” and Kuroo thinks that maybe he’s just a ridiculous kind of guy.

“God, I love you,” Kuroo says.

“Mm, yeah, baby, tell me more.”

“Please do not use that high-pitched voice ever again.” Bokuto does a few more fake moans before dissolving into giggles, and Kuroo can’t help but grab his face, squishing his cheeks together. “Ugh, you can get away with anything with a cute face like this.” He presses a kiss to Bokuto’s nose, moving to ruffle his hair.

They lay there for a while longer, making goofy faces at each other and stealing kisses when they make the other laugh, until they’re both laughing against each other’s mouths. It’s a sweet moment, one Kuroo knows he’ll treasure, just as he does with all of their moments like this, happy and in love.

Bokuto trails down to Kuroo’s neck, still snorting, but the moment is no longer sweet when he rubs his erection against Kuroo’s thigh. “Tetsu,” he says, voice breathy from laughter and arousal, “fuck me?”

Somehow, Kuroo manages to hold back the most embarrassing moan of the century, just barely. “Okay,” he whispers, and then he wraps his legs around Bokuto’s hips and flips them over.

Unlike Kuroo, Bokuto doesn’t hold back his noises, groaning into Kuroo’s ear about how hot that was, and, “Please manhandle me, babe,” and Kuroo isn’t quite sure how he’s going to do that when Bokuto is definitely stronger than him, but fuck if he isn’t going to try.

Their fingers intertwine as Kuroo puts Bokuto’s hands above his head, and he leans down to press a light kiss to the other’s lips before working his way down his throat. “Okay?” he asks, muffled against Bokuto’s skin, and when Bokuto hums out an okay, he shifts his legs in a better position and grinds down into Bokuto’s lap. Through his pants and his underwear, he feels Bokuto’s hard cock rub up against his clit, and he can’t help but moan and grind harder.

Bokuto lets out an answering whine, pushing against Kuroo’s hands, and when Kuroo lets go to pull down his pants, Bokuto somehow beats him to it, tugging at the waistline of his underwear impatiently. Once he pulls them down, though, he hesitates, unsure where he wants to put his hands, or maybe unsure where _Kuroo_ wants them.

If Kuroo’s being honest, he wants those hands everywhere on him. With a small, encouraging smile, he takes Bokuto’s hands into his own and places them on his hips. Slowly, he slides both of their hands down, until Bokuto’s thumbs are grazing the insides of Kuroo’s thighs, and then, as Bokuto’s face turns red and he starts to hold his breath, he moves them back up. He laughs at the huff of frustration Bokuto lets out, leaving Bokuto’s hands to rest on his ribs and leaning down to kiss his face.

“You can’t just _do_ that,” Bokuto mutters, and Kuroo presses a questioning noise into his jaw. “You can’t say you’re bad at sex stuff and then do something like _that_. I thought I was gonna explode!”

Kuroo just laughs again, sitting back up. “You looked lost, so I just helped out. You can touch me, by the way. Anywhere.” At that last bit, he looks very pointedly at the other man.

“But…!” Bokuto swallows hard, interrupting himself. “It’s fine if I…?” With a deep breath, he lets his thumbs brush the underside of Kuroo’s chest before moving up to his nipples. His eyes flicker up at Kuroo’s full-body shudder, and then he moves one of his hands lower, slipping between Kuroo’s legs and rubbing against his wet entrance.

Biting his lip, Kuroo closes his eyes and lets out a quiet groan. “Fuck, Kou,” he says, voice rough, and he can’t quite keep the reluctance out of his tone when he adds, “if I don’t put the harness on now, we’re just gonna end up jacking each other off.”

Bokuto lets out a drawn out whine, which gets louder as Kuroo pulls away and climbs off the bed. “You tell me to touch you, and then you leave right when I start!”

“Babe, I promise, I meant what I said. You can touch me anywhere, anytime, any way you want. But you want me to fuck you, and I literally, physically can’t do that without my dick.”

With a sigh, Bokuto leans back against the sheets, pouting as he calms down from his tantrum. “Yeah, that’s fair, but Tetsu, it was hot. _You’re_ hot. Like I thought I could come from touching _you_ kind of hot.” He reaches under his pillow, grabbing a couple of his own toys before checking under Kuroo’s pillow. “You got a place for a vibrator on that thing, right?”

Kuroo frowns, looking down at his boxer briefs. “Uh, yeah, a bullet. Do I even have one?”

“You bought it when I bought my jelly cock! See?” Bokuto holds up Kuroo’s vibrator triumphantly, and when Kuroo comes closer to look, he turns it on, almost dropping it in the process. “Whoa, that’s… well, it’s not out of batteries, at least. Can I, um, put it in?”

Kuroo gestures for him to go ahead, stepping closer so that he can place a knee on the bed. There’s a moment where Bokuto hesitates, and Kuroo thinks that maybe he’s nervous, needs a little help again, but then Bokuto is running his fingers down Kuroo’s cock and sticking the bullet just the tiniest bit too far from his clit. “Can you… just a little…? Fuck, yeah, there’s good,” he breathes out, letting Bokuto’s hands wander for a while before grabbing the lube.

It isn’t long before Kuroo is flipping Bokuto on his stomach, groaning at the sight that is Bokuto from behind. “I don’t know what to start with,” Kuroo says, hands hovering, and he laughs a little at Bokuto’s muffled, “You start by putting your dick in my asshole.” Humming, he leans over the other’s backside, nuzzling his hair before moving down to press a kiss to his shoulder. “Big words for someone who was too nervous to touch me a while ago.”

Bokuto whines, first in protest, then in pleasure as Kuroo takes out the butt plug and replaces it with his fingers. “I’m still fucking nervous,” he breathes out, and if Kuroo wasn’t so close, he wouldn’t have heard, “but I’m… I’m _ready_ , god, fuck.”

“Okay,” Kuroo whispers, taking his fingers out and nipping at Bokuto’s ear until he turns his head. “Tell me if it hurts or if you wanna stop, okay? Your comfort is the most important.”

“Hey.” Bokuto twists just enough to draw Kuroo into a sweet kiss. “You’re important too. I love you.”

Blinking, Kuroo pulled back, surprised. Maybe his boyfriend caring about his comfort and consent shouldn’t be so touching, but he really can’t help the tears that spring to his eyes. “You’re a sap,” he says fondly, and he gives Bokuto one last kiss before sitting back up.

“What…! You started it!” Bokuto protests. His hands clutch the sheets in anticipation, and he spreads his legs further, looking over his shoulder at Kuroo. “Hurry up before I go soft!”

“Okay, geez.” Kuroo lines up his cock, muttering, “Can’t even take a moment to look at my boyfriend,” and then he pushes in, slowly, gently, focusing on the way Bokuto’s ass looks swallowing his cock, the way the vibrator buzzes against his clit distractingly, the way Bokuto arches his back and the muscles in his thighs shift beneath Kuroo’s hands….

It’s a wonder Kuroo doesn’t come right then and there. He’s been worked up for too long, or maybe he’s just impatient, or Bokuto is too sexy, or all of the above, but he’s barely holding on. And from how hard Bokuto shudders beneath him as he bottoms out, Bokuto is close too.

Slowly, gently, Kuroo squeezes Bokuto’s cheeks and runs his fingers up the smooth skin of his back, waiting for Bokuto to let him know he can move. He massages every bit of muscle he can get his hands on and smiles at the small sighs Bokuto releases. “Good?” he murmurs.

Bokuto’s top half is completely relaxed against the bed. “Yeah,” he breathes out, blinking his eyes open, and then he’s pushing back against Kuroo encouragingly. “Go ahead, dude. I’m ready.”

Kuroo doesn’t hesitate, spreading Bokuto’s cheeks wide and biting his lip as he clumsily pulls back. His cock slips out when he goes too far, and he pushes it back in just as carefully as the first time, laughs when Bokuto whines and tries to get him to move faster. He does end up picking up the pace soon after that, but not by much, reveling in his boyfriend’s impatient wiggling. “Something wrong?”

“You know what you’re doing!” Bokuto lifts himself up on his elbows, turning to give Kuroo an irritated pout. He looks so cute with his cheeks puffed out that Kuroo can’t help but give him a teasing grin in return.

“I’m _learning_ , babe. And, you know, I’m just not sure if I’m doing this right… Maybe I should take a break, look up some training videos.”

“Tetsurou…!”

With a laugh, Kuroo leans down, forcing Bokuto back against the sheets. “I’m just kidding! Can’t leave you high and…,” he puts his arm around Bokuto’s waist, fingers wrapping around the other’s dripping cock, “not-so-dry.” He can tell that Bokuto wants to be mad, but all that comes out of his boyfriend’s mouth is a moan.

Ignoring Bokuto’s protests against his “terrible” jokes, he starts thrusting, shallow and slow, trying to get used to the motion. He really _is_ learning. The angle Bokuto likes the most, the way he likes to be touched and stroked. How Bokuto’s entire body flushes red and how he twitches whenever Kuroo happens to brush against a ticklish spot. He takes in everything, committing it all to memory.

The thing he wants to remember most are the noises though, so he bites his lip in an attempt to keep himself quiet. Bokuto isn’t as loud as Kuroo expected, and he doesn’t want to miss a single thing. Forehead pressed against Bokuto’s shoulder, he picks up the pace, focused on the little whines and moans coming from Bokuto’s throat.

The closer Kuroo gets, the less coordinated he becomes, and eventually, Bokuto is wrapping his fingers around the still hand on his cock, turning his head into the sheets and groaning so loud, Kuroo feels a shudder run down his spine. “Kou,” he murmurs, and he moves his head to nip at the other’s ear.

Bokuto pushes back against him and cries out, “Tetsu!” and that’s all the warning Kuroo gets before Bokuto is spilling over onto their hands. It doesn’t take more than a few thrusts for Kuroo to follow, grinding his cock in deep and pressing the vibrator harder against his clit as the pleasure pulses through him. Bokuto trembles underneath him, and as soon as he’s done coming, he relaxes completely, slipping out of Kuroo’s arms to fall against the bed.

Kuroo lets him go, slips his cock out slowly so he won’t hurt him. His heart thunders in his ears, and he sees Bokuto roll onto his side and move his lips, but he can’t hear a word. “Hold on,” he says, stumbling off of the bed and to the bathroom. There, he takes everything off, shutting the vibrator off and putting it aside. For a moment, he debates cleaning everything, but then he’d have to do the laundry, and getting the sheets from under Bokuto is no small task. He washes his dick at least, shaking hands making it more difficult than it had any right to be.

After a few deep breaths, he gets his body mostly under control and walks back in the bedroom. “What’d you say earlier?”

“Turn the heater off,” Bokuto mumbles. His face is one of a satisfied man, and he looks at Kuroo with an intensity that makes him shiver. “Then we should cuddle.”

“Of course you want to cuddle.” Kuroo shakes his head, laughing. Only Bokuto could look that serious about snuggling. “Have I told you today that I love your eyes?” He stays just long enough to watch Bokuto’s face flush, and then he’s side-stepping the pillow thrown at him to go mess with the thermostat.

When Kuroo comes back a few seconds later, Bokuto is trying to wrap himself up in a blanket while also avoiding the dirty spot on the bed. He looks up at him as if he’s not wrestling with a piece of fabric and says, “There’s enough room if we’re cuddling.”

“Maybe try taking off the sheets instead. That might help.”

“I don’t wanna get up,” Bokuto pouts. “Gimme a shirt.”

Kuroo, a little confused that he doesn’t want underwear, grabs a shirt from the drawer and throws it at him. And then he watches in horror as Bokuto proceeds to place his _clean_ shirt over the come on the bed. “Bokuto Koutarou, what the _fuck_? That’s a _clean shirt_!”

“Shoulda given me a dirty one then.”

“I didn’t know you’d use it like a rag!”

With a huff, Bokuto says, “I’m not wiping it up! Now, if we accidentally roll over there, we won’t land in it. Isn’t it a good idea? I’m smart!”

Kuroo opens his mouth to protest, but the words die on his tongue when Bokuto lifts the blanket and pats the bed beside him. Sighing, he climbs in, long limbs immediately wrapping around his boyfriend, seeking heat. “Not gonna be so smart when you roll into it and get shit everywhere,” he mutters, fingers sliding into Bokuto’s hair.

“No, babe, it’s gonna work.” Bokuto wiggles, tangling their legs together and nuzzling his head into Kuroo’s hand. “You’re too hot.”

“Thanks.”

“I’m gonna die. Why do you radiate so much heat?”

“You won’t be saying that when it gets below freezing tonight. Then you’ll love me.”

Bokuto giggles, leaning back to look at Kuroo. “I always love you!”

No matter how many times Kuroo hears it, it makes his heart feel full. Grin wide on his face, he presses a messy kiss to the corner of Bokuto’s mouth before grabbing his jaw and smothering his face in kisses. “I love you too.”

“Still too hot,” Bokuto murmurs, but he kisses Kuroo back, and that’s enough of a distraction for him. Arms wrapped around Kuroo’s waist, he rolls onto his back, dragging Kuroo on top of him. “What if the cats watched us have sex?”

“We will _not_ put our _children_ through that.”

Bokuto rolls his eyes. “Dude, we didn’t check the room before we did it.” He tightens his hold on Kuroo when the other tries to sit up. “It’s too late! They’ve seen everything!”

“No! I have to make sure,” Kuroo says, attempting to wiggle out of Bokuto’s grasp. He manages to break free for a brief moment but doesn’t make it out of the bed before Bokuto pins him down. “You’re unfairly strong, and it’s way too sexy.”

It’s when Bokuto laughs at him that Kuroo makes his move. The hold Bokuto has on him loosens, and he surges up, using his entire body to push Bokuto off of him. It isn’t until he’s already thrown him to the side that he realizes exactly where he would land: right in The Spot.

Soon, he and Bokuto are wrestling on the bed, laughing in between elbows to their ribs and arguments about nothing. When they start to settle down, one of them says something to rile the other up again, and they start back up again. It’s so normal, Kuroo almost forgets what happened just half an hour ago.

But his insecurities wouldn’t let him do that.

“Uh, so… was the sex everything you expected?” he asks, after they’ve settled down for real, Kuroo with his head on Bokuto’s chest, rubbing circles aimlessly into his skin.

Bokuto hums, the sound vibrating against Kuroo’s cheek. “Not really.”

The answer is so nonchalant that Kuroo doesn’t process it at first, but when he does, it _hurts_. Because, okay, he’s not really good at anything, but he’d tried, and he’d thought…

“Like,” Bokuto continues, completely unaware of Kuroo’s small anxiety attack, “maybe I watch too much porn, but I expected it to be rough and kinda painful, and… and it wasn’t like that at all. It was slow and gentle and really, _really_ awkward, and I had _fun_. Should’ve expected that, because it’s _you_ , and I always have fun with you, but… I guess I was just too nervous to really think. But you’re still the same sappy dork.”

With a sigh of relief, Kuroo slides his arms around Bokuto and squeezes hard. “You asshole. You had me thinking that you hated it and never wanted to speak to me ever again.”

“Aw, babe, I’m sorry! It was great, I promise. I mean, you weren’t lying when you said you were bad at it, but, like, all I did was lay there, so I think I don’t have the right to criticize.”

Kuroo presses a kiss to Bokuto’s collarbone, feels the other’s hands gently rub his back. “If you’re interested, we could… have a couple of practice matches. In the future, of course.”

Bokuto grins, shifting them around so that he’s on top. “Future, hm? That include a few minutes from now?”

“Anytime you want, babe. What do you have in mind?”

“Well, I was thinking, maybe I’d be better at eating you out than you are at sucking my dick…,” Bokuto says, challenge in his eyes.

With a laugh, Kuroo tugs him down for a kiss, nipping playfully. No way Bokuto would be better, but it isn’t like Kuroo’s going to discourage him from trying. “Wanna bet?”

**Author's Note:**

> i saw something like this (https://www.amazon.com/CalExotics-Packer-Black-Boxer-Harness/dp/B00MUUXVIG/ref=cm_cr_arp_d_product_top?ie=UTF8&th=1) in a store & ive been thinking about it ever since


End file.
